Great Minds
by not-so-dumb-blonde
Summary: Anderson Phillips has a problem. Something happens and is shipped to the County General ER. He meets Abby Lockhart. Will he change her life forever? Read and Find out! I love this story. PLZ review!
1. Surprise engagements, slow days, and dru...

A/N- I decided to write this story b/c I feel that sometimes Abby's characterized as just a poor, little girl that has nothing to do to but drink herself silly and that's not always true. Although, I love Carter. This is going to be mostly an Abby trying to find herself with the help of a guy that is somewhat like herself. If you think it's Carter, it's not. It's a patient.   
I am sure you'll come to love him like you have come to love Abby. It's a little different than most fics. I hope you like it. This takes place after 'Tell Me Where It Hurts'. I added something though. Just because I felt like it. LOL-Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Christmas is coming!! Maybe? A girl can only hope.   
  
On with the show.........  
  
  
It was another one of those days. One of those days where you feel like you can't go on anymore. It was in the early hours of the morning and the fellow night shifters at Cook County General Hospital were many. Especially in the emergency room.   
  
" Hey Susan," yelled Haleh " we're starting a bet on when the next trauma will come in. Care to share the wealth?"   
  
" I'll take that bet. Five says that it will come in the next 15 minutes." replied Dr. Susan Lewis   
  
" Great, and will you tell Carter that his labs are back on that skateboarder in curtain 2?"   
  
" Isn't he the only one left?" she asked referring to their lack of patients  
  
" Yep. Why can't Weaver just let us go?" whined Haleh   
  
" It's not in her character."   
  
" It soon will be when the hormones start to hit when she has that kid."   
  
" I doubt it." they laughed at the fact of Kerry Weaver having a baby   
  
" Hey have you two seen-" asked Carter coming out of an exam room   
  
" In 2 with your skateboarder." interrupted Susan knowing he was looking for Abby  
  
" Thanks." he said strolling in   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Come on Anderson. Just one drink. It's not going to hurt you. In fact, it might."   
  
" No Way," he said defiantly " I have an AA meeting. I can't go drunk."   
  
" What happened to you? You have never turned down a drink before!" said his so called friend   
  
" I wised up. I gotta stop drinking before it kills me."   
  
" Andy, Buddy. It's not gonna kill you!"   
  
" That's gonna be easy for you to say when you're lying in a hospital bed with alcohol poisoning."   
  
" Here we go again about hospitals. When you get into med. school, that'll be the day when God chooses to have a blizzard in hell!"   
  
" I am gonna get in you just wait and see." said Anderson confidently   
  
" Right. Don't you have a date with Rhyann tonight?"   
  
" Yeah. After the meeting."   
  
" Why don't you just give up."   
  
" I can't. Rhyann won't deal with me if I drink. You know that."   
  
" Fine. Go to AA meetings. You are just wasting your time."   
  
" Whatever you say."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I think I am gonna go crazy," complained Pratt " no drunk drivers, no truckers, no LSD charged ravers, nothing! This is the ER. It's supposed to be exciting."   
  
" Pratt, sit back and enjoy the quiet." replied Carter rubbing his back and slightly moaning   
  
" You're back hurt?" asked Deb   
  
" Yeah. Will you go get Abby?"   
  
" Sure."   
  
" Anybody care to make a wager on the next trauma?" asked Susan carrying the famous ER bet, coffee can   
  
" Sure. Ten says the next one rolls into the ambulance bay in..... half an hour." said Pratt   
  
" Your going down. We haven't had a trauma in hours."   
  
" Thank God." exclaimed Carter as Abby walked up with Jing-Mei   
  
" Does the poor baby need a massage?" replied Abby talking like a child   
  
" Please Abby? I'm dying here!"  
  
" Fine."   
  
" Work your magic, and will you give me a shot?"   
  
" Of what?"   
  
" Lidocaine?"   
  
" You won't be able to move!"   
  
" That's what I'm shooting for!"   
  
" Fine. I'll be right back."   
  
Abby went to the Drug lock-up, when she bumped into Luka.   
  
" Hi Luka. Where's the Lidocaine? Did they move it?"   
  
" No, third shelf. Nice to see you too." he said in a thick, Croatian accent   
  
" Thanks." she praised while reaching up and revealing her huge engagement ring   
  
" Wow. Um, since when did that happen!" he said still slightly shocked   
  
" Oh, um, this," she said self-contiously holding her hand " Last night. Nobody knows yet so don't tell anyone."   
  
" You mean the nurses haven't interrogated you yet?"   
  
" No, but I'm sure they will."   
  
" Well, uh nice talking to you. See ya later."   
  
She then walked out into the lobby again to find everyone still sitting around.   
  
" Did you bring my Lidocaine?" asked Carter   
  
" Yes. Hold on let me fill the seringe." she then made the mistake of holding up her hand   
  
" Oooo girl!" squealed Haleh   
  
" I'm blinded!" joked Chuny   
  
" I want details!" exclaimed Lydia   
  
" Let me see it! I'm an expert on jewelry!" bragged Haleh sliding it off Abby's finger and playfully dropping her hand to the floor as if it was really heavy   
  
" You guys! It's not that big!" said Carter still in pain   
  
" Hunny, what did you do for this man? By him a yacht! Oh, wait, he's probablly already got one! There's certainly a hole in the Carter Family Trust Fund now!"   
  
" Give me back my ring," she grabbed it and slid it back on the correct finger " when you marry a rich doctor, you can have one too!" The nurses laughed at her joke and Susan turned the corner just as she said it   
  
" Oh my God! Did you just say what I think you said!" exclaimed Susan   
  
" I did!" she said laying her hand out   
  
" Carter, What did you do? Sell a kidney!"   
  
" It was a present from Gamma. Not the ring just the money to buy it. I realize I went a little overboard, but anything for my Abby."   
  
" So now she's 'your' Abby!"   
  
" Yes, and I happen to like the ring." said Carter prestigiously  
  
" Yeah so does Bill Gates' future fiancee!" joked Susan  
  
" Ha-ha! Very Funny Susan! I love my ring even though you can see it from space!" bragged Abby ( Ha-Ha- recognize that line? Did anybody watch Will and Grace thursday night?)  
  
" It is beautiful! So when's the big day?"   
" We haven't set a date yet, but Gamma wants to throw a 'Carter' soiree!"   
  
Just then a siren was heard from the ambulence bay and they all clicked into trauma mode. It was an MVA. Drunk driver vs. tree.   
  
" What have we got?" asked Carter as the emt's rushed in with the patient  
  
" Anderson Phillips. 19 year-old male. He was the drunk guy."   
  
" Alright, let's go!"   
  
FLASHBACK......  
  
" Anderson," yelled Rhyann " I just don't think we can be together anymore."   
  
" Why? I'm not drinking anymore! I stopped for you!" he yelled   
  
" Well, I need proof!" exclaimed Rhyann   
  
" Fine then." he started to storm out the door of her apartment   
  
" Where are you going?"   
  
" Anywhere, but here!"   
  
Eventually, Anderson found himself going to where he always went: a bar. To get drunk, have someone get him a cab, go home, and fight with Rhyann the next day. It was always the same routine. It was starting to get boring.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? I hope you liked it. Was it confusing? Let me know! He'll meet Abby in the next chapter! PLZ review and keep on reading. I have plenty of time tonight so I hope to update soon! Really soon! LOL-Not-so-dumb-blonde 


	2. A long talk!

A/N- I told you I would update soon! I like this chapter. By the way, I didn't mean it to sound as if Abby and Anderson were going to date. She is so going to marry Carter! I wouldn't have it any other way!   
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Michael Crichton?   
  
Last time on ER......  
  
" When did that happen?" asked Luka referring to Abby's engagement ring   
  
" Oh,um, this," she said self-contiously holding her hand " last night." answered Abby  
  
" I'm not drinking anymore! Rhyann won't deal with me if I do!" exclaimed Anderson   
  
" It's your loss!" said his friend   
  
" What do we got?" asked Carter to the EMT   
  
" Anderson Phillips, 19 year-old. He was the drunk guy!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~* On with the show...  
  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep. The faint sound of the ventilator echoed in the room. He'd gotten drunk. Dangerously drunk.   
  
Abby came in to the room to check his vitals and almost left, but then saw his eyelashes flutter.   
  
" You're awake I see. Do you know where you are Anderson?"   
  
He tried to talk but realized he couldn't and rubbed his throat.   
  
" It's a tube. The doctor can take you off of it if you want." he nodded   
  
" Alright," she leaned out the door " Carter! He's awake."   
  
" Well, you alright," he nodded again as Carter came in the door " alright, when I tell you to take a big breathe and blow out as hard as you can. OK, 1..2..3!" He began to cough and rub his throat   
  
" Am I at the hospital!" he exclaimed   
  
" Yeah. I'm Dr. Carter and this is Abby Lockhart. She's a nurse. You had alcohol poisoning,and we had to pump your stomach and we had to put a tube down your throat to help you breath. You fainted on the way in the ambulance."   
  
" Woah! Wait a minute! How did the ambulance find me?"   
  
" Well, the bar tender called and they brought you to the ER." explained Carter  
  
" If you need anything we'll be here for you!" she replied   
  
" You wouldn't happened to have a couple a fentynel would you?"   
  
" This is a hospital after all, but we're not giving you pain medication!" exclaimed Abby   
  
" Remember the last time we revoked pain pills Abby?"   
  
" Oh right, you don't have a gun do you?" she replied   
  
" What?!" he exclaimed surprised   
  
" He's safe."  
  
" Well, I have patients. I'll see you later." he took his stethescope and wrapped it around his neck and walked out  
  
" You like him." Anderson finally spat out   
  
" What! That doesn't have anything to do with it."   
  
" Yes it does. I saw you looking at him."   
  
" Well, it is none of your business, but uh we're getting married."   
  
" Hense the rock on your finger."   
  
" You noticed! Wait, that was a very girly thing to say?"   
  
" I try."   
  
" Funny. You have a girlfriend?"   
  
" Well, it is none of your business, but I did."   
  
" Ha-Ha-Ha. Did? What happened?"   
  
" We got into a fight. She needed "proof" that I had stopped drinking. She's the reason why I went to that bar and ended up here. I keep trying to tell her that I have it under control. That I don't need a savior. I don't need a 'holier than thou' girlfriend who worries about me all the time!"   
  
" My God, she sounds just like him." she muttered to herself   
  
" What?"   
  
" Nothing." she said flatly   
  
" I heard what you said."   
  
" Oh really! What exactly did I say."   
  
" Dr. Carter's overbearing isn't he."   
  
" No, I love him. It's just we go round and round about this one thing. I told him I stopped. When Mark died was the last time I even went near alcohol. He knew I bought that bottle of wine the other night. It took me hours to pour one glass! One glass!"   
  
" You're an alcoholic." he said softly   
  
" Yeah, I am and so are you."   
  
" True and we both have overbearing significant others."   
  
" John isn't overbearing. He just cares about me."   
  
" John is it. I like that. Dr. John Carter."   
  
" What's her name?"   
  
" Rhyann. Rhyann Davis."   
  
" Really? That's pretty."   
  
" Yeah. So is she, but she dumped me and I ended up in a bar like always. It's the same routine."   
  
" You know I could get you into AA. I have connections you know!" she laughed slightly   
  
" You'd do that for me?"   
  
" Yeah. Yeah Anderson, I would." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like that chapter. It's kinda a filler to break the ice between them. PLZ review! 


	3. Broken

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am just recovering from a serious case of writer's block. Don't you hate it when that happens? Anyways, Enjoy and R/R!!   
  
On with the show.....  
  
Previously on ER...   
  
" I'm at the hospital!" exclaimed Anderson   
  
" Yeah, the bar tender found you and they took you to the ER." said Carter   
  
" It is none of your business, but we're getting married." said Abby   
  
" Hense the rock on your finger." replied Anderson   
  
" I could get you into AA. I have connections you know." she laughed slightly   
  
" You'd do that for me?" he asked   
  
" Yeah. Yeah Anderson, I would."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
" What have we got?" asked Pratt   
  
The ER was busier than it had been in a few weeks. Carter was still in Boston, Luka was with Harkins somewhere, Kerry was..well they weren't sure, and Susan had called in sick. Obviously, a doctor was not easy to find. At least they had surgeons.   
  
" 17-year old female. Possible broken arm. Rib fractures. Lacerations to the face, chest, arms, and pelvic area." described the paramedic   
  
" She was raped." said Pratt blountly   
  
" Possibly. BP's 160 over 98. Pulse ox is 89. The boyfriend was right behind us in his car. He's a little on the protective side so watch out."   
  
" Alright. Chuny, Gaullant let's get her into trauma 3."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
" No I won't hold! Get me Dr. John Carter on this phone now or you won't have a job tomorrow got it?" yelled Abby   
  
" Someone a little impatient Abby?" asked Jing Mei   
  
The two of them were eating lunch at Doc Magoo's while Abby was desparately trying to get Carter on the phone, but the woman at the hotel he was staying at was being difficult despite her many threats to get her fired and sue her out of house and home.   
  
" This woman will not let me talk to him!"   
  
" Why don't you call his cell phone?"   
  
" I tried, but it won't let me through not to mention his roaming charges."   
  
" Let me talk to her maybe I can get him."   
  
" Whatever."   
  
" Hi. This is Jing-Mei Chen may I please speak with Dr. John Carter. I'm his lawyer."  
  
" Jing-Mei!" exclaimed Abby bursting with laughter   
  
" Shhh. Yes. Thank you. Hey John. Say no more she's right here."   
  
" Hey sweetie. I've been trying to call your cell phone for an hour!"   
  
" Sorry, my battery's fried. I miss you."   
  
" I miss you too. You're coming home for Christmas right?"   
  
" Yes if everything goes accourding to plan."   
  
" I'd kiss you, but Jing-Mei and the entire population of Doc Magoo's would think I was an idiot."   
  
" Well, I love you and I'll call you tonight. So don't go galavanting with the Girl's Club."   
  
" Don't worry. Susan's sick and I have to go to AA tonight with Anderson."   
  
" How's he doing?"   
  
" Better. More adjusted."   
  
" Good. I miss you, I love you, and I'll call you later."   
  
" Ditto." There was a dial tone   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" You hungry?" asked Anderson   
  
" Doc Magoo's? My treat." suggested Abby   
  
" I was thinking more like Morton's? My treat."   
  
" Thank you. That would be lovely, but your still going to AA."   
  
" I know. Let's go."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Are the parents of Cynthia Morris here yet?" Pratt asked Frank   
  
" Who?"   
  
" My raped girl."   
  
" Oh. They just called to say they would be here in about a half an hour. Is she having surgery? The parents wanted to know."   
  
" It depends on the health of her baby."   
  
" They haven't done an ultrasound yet?"   
  
" Yes, but she doesn't know she's pregnant. I didn't tell her."   
  
" Who's gonna tell her?"   
  
" Me."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" This was great Anderson. Thanks." she said as they walked out of the restraunt  
  
" Your welcome. So, shall we go listen to other nutcases admit to being alcoholics."   
  
" Yes, but you realize that I can't be your sponser."   
  
" Why not?"   
  
" You have to have been sober for at least 4 years."   
  
" And how long have you been sober?"   
  
" 9 months."   
  
" Were you ever a sponsor?"   
  
" Yeah."   
  
" To who?"   
  
" Carter."   
  
" Really? I always thought of him as the cookie cutter sweetness type."   
  
" Not always."   
  
" When?"   
  
" A couple of years ago."   
  
" So you've been dating that long?"   
  
" I wish. Then we were hardly friends."   
  
" Why?"   
  
" I turned him in for shooting up stolen Fentynel in the trauma room. He'd been taking drugs, drinking, smoking. Trust me he hasn't always been the epitome of cookie cutter sweetness."   
  
" Shocking."   
  
" Yeah. I saved his life, became his sponsor and best friend, and the rest is history," she looked at him and pulled out her pack of cigarettes " You mind?"   
  
" No, can I have one?"   
  
" You're 19 right?"   
  
" Yeah."   
  
" I guess if you can buy them you can smoke them."   
  
" We're here." he said grabbing the cigarette from her fingers and lighting it   
  
" We're friends right?" he asked   
  
" Yeah, I guess. Why?"   
  
" Because I had always wanted to ask Dr. Carter what it was like to do this."   
  
" Do what?" she took a long drawn out puff   
  
" This."   
  
With that, he leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips. Carter was going to kill her. No, Carter was going to kill them both.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Cynthia?" called Greg Pratt   
  
" Hey Dr. Pratt." she said trying to be cheerful   
  
" Well, your parent's are on their way. I need to tell you something though before they got here."   
  
" What is it?"   
  
" Remember before when you got that ultrasound just to make sure everything was normal?"   
  
" Yes. Is something wrong Dr. Pratt?"   
  
" No, but your.."   
  
" I'm what?"   
  
" Pregnant."   
  
" What?!"   
  
" You have three options: You can have the baby and raise it, you can have the baby and give it up for adoption, or you can abort it."   
  
" What would you do?"   
  
" I'm not you. It's totally your decision. I'm totally biased."   
  
" Can I have some time to think about it?"   
  
" Sure."   
  
" Dr. Pratt?"   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" Can you not tell my parents?"   
  
" Certainly."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, What will happen to Abby and Anderson? Will she tell Carter that Anderson kissed her? Who knows? This chapter is more like the show because their are personally battles and battles with the patients. See? I hope you liked the 3rd installment. I'll update soon! PLZ review!! LOL- moi 


End file.
